The Vampire Bodyguard
by kai anbu
Summary: "Bibirmu itu, apa yang terjadi?" / "Kasihan kau tuan, kau pasti merasakan dahaga setiap waktu"/ membalas dendam dan merasakan dahaga, adalah emosi tersisa bagi para vampir. A fic about vampire and men's loyalty. For challenge Shindanmaker (Dante Machione), Go-Away (ARaRanCha) & BiWeeklyPrompt#2 (Asha D). Warning: slight BL, gore, Fujo/Fudan fanservice in graphic horror.


::

::

**The ****Vampire Bodyguard **

::

::

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

I do not own any nor taking any financial advantages from them.

Plot and story belong to Kai Anbu

Rate & Genre: T+, Horror and Angst.

For Shindanmaker Challenge from Dante Machione ith prompt: Burger, Sword, Archer;

Go-Away Challenge from ARaRanCha with prompt: Scarifice;

and Biweekly prompt #2 from Asha D with prompt: Klise.

Warning: Gore, Slight BL, mistypo

I do not own the pic for this fic. Source:

http : / s1204 . photobucket . com / user /

YaoiAi / media / Akatsuki%20Yaoi / HxK . jpg . html

::

::

"Aku tak percaya kau bisa hidup sendirian, Hidan," Pain menatap tajam pada lelaki berambut kelabu di depannya, dengan ekpresi wajah tak berubah.

"Kalau begitu, kembalikan Konan padaku," Hidan menantang.

"Tidak bisa. Dia adalah calon pengantin yang cocok untuk Yahiko,"

"Dia masih pengawalku," Hidan bersikeras.

"Tidak lagi,"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku sendiri, tanpa penjaga,"

"Tidak bisa,"

Suasana hening sejenak.

"SIALAN!" Hidan berteriak keras, meninju tembok di depannya. Lalu mencengkram kerah baju Pain. Menatapnya lurus-lurus. Pain hanya menatap datar, ia sama sekali tak memiliki ekspresi apapun. Keras seperti tembok, datar seperti robot, dengan otak yang selalu logis. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi tindik membuat sosoknya jauh dari manusiawi, membuat Kisame yang buruk rupa tampak jauh lebih ramah. Jauh berbeda dengan Hidan yang emosional, keras kepala, dan angkuh luar biasa.

"Dengar. Aku tak peduli aturan bodoh organisasi ini. Seorang vampir harus ditemani seorang pengawal manusia, peraturan macam apa itu? Kau sudah tahu, aku sudah menyantap para pengawal sebelum Konan sebagai makan malamku, mencicipi darah mereka yang lezat, sampai membuat kau harus repot terus mencari orang untuk menemaniku? Dan sekarang, saat aku telah menemukannya, kau merebutnya dariku!"

"Kau akan mendapat gantinya," jawabnya datar.

Hidan mendorong Pain dengan kasar, lalu ia berbalik ketus, merasa kesal. Pain sang wakil, kata-katanya sama seperti kata-kata Yahiko sang_L__eader._Akatsuki Vampir tertua sekaligus terkuat di Akatsuki.

"Ini kebijakan Akatsuki. Lagipula mendapatkan pengantin yang cocok juga penting untuk kelangsungan kaum kita. Kalau kau masih ingin menjadi anggota keluarga, kau harus patuh." Suara datar Itachi mengaklamasikan kembali peraturan itu.

"Apa kau memang menyukai Konan, hm?" Kisame yang bertampang monster, menggodanya sambil memamerkan taring-taring giginya.

"Tidak!" bantah Hidan keras.

"Kalau begitu, Hidan homo?" Tobi yang kekanak-kanakan ikut bersekongkol.

"Kau mau mati, Tobi?!" penuh amarah, Hidan mengacungkan tangannya.

"Hentikan," suara Sasori yang berwibawa menengahi.

"Kau akan mendapatkan ganti Konan. Kita akan mencari yang sekuat Konan. Kau akan mendapatkan patner yang ... setidaknya tidak mudah untuk kaujadikan mangsa," Sasori, meskipun tampak paling muda, ia adalah yang vampir paling tua setelah Pain, sehingga semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu harus memperhatikan kata-katanya, termasuk Hidan.

"Dei, kau sudah menghubungi orang itu?" Sasori menoleh kepada pengawalnya, Deidara, lelaki pirang berdandan norak yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Dei tersenyum.

"Tentu saja sudah," jawabnya, "Malah, dia akan datang sebentar lagi,"

Halilintar menyambar, dan hujan turun dengan deras malam itu. Para vampir tak mengetahui kalau satu sosok manusia menyelinap tanpa suara dalam pekarangan rumah, menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah lewat jendela yang dibuka dari luar, nyaris tanpa suara.

Dan pintu ruang pertemuan diketuk pelan.

Itachi melangkah membukakan pintu.

Ketika pintu berkeriut membuka, satu aura menakutkan menguar memasuki ruangan itu. Aura gelap yang dingin, yang seharusnya tak dimiliki manusia.

Dalam cahaya remang-remang, sosok lelaki itu terlihat mengerikan. Bertubuh tinggi besar, ia mengenakan setelan jas rapi berdasi berwarna gelap, dengan sepatu mengilap. Rambutnya sebahu, lurus dan berwarna cokelat gelap. Kulitnya berwarna gelap, sepertinya _latino_ [1], dan... fitur menakutkan berikutnya tak mungkin dapat diabaikan.

Bibir itu mungkin pernah terlihat seksi, pria itu mungkin pernah berwajah tampan, seandainya tak ada bekas jahitan yang memanjang menyeramkan di bibir kiri dan kanannya. Dan jahitan itu juga terlihat jelas melingkar di lehernya.

"Selamat malam," Di luar dugaan, suaranya berat dan tenang. Pria itu tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat.

"Saya Kakuzu dari Yugigakure. Saya mendengar ada pekerjaan yang bagus disini,"

-o0o-

Adalah kebijakan Akatsuki untuk memasangkan para Vampir dengan patner manusia, dengan tujuan untuk memberikan perlindungan untuk hal-hal tertentu yang menjadi kelemahan vampir. Bukan hanya hal sepele seperti membawakan payung ketika berjalan di siang hari, mengantri kantong darah, atau mengurus keperluan mereka di saat matahari berada di atas kepala- tetapi juga untuk mengendalikan mereka akan dahaga darah dan menghilangkan jejak ketika mereka memangsa manusia. Karena itu para _bodyguard_ vampir ini adalah orang-orang terpilih yang juga berbahaya. Itachi yang tenang, berpasangan dengan Kisame, mantan anggota mafia yang memiliki wajah seperti buaya. Sasori yang rupawan memiliki Deidara yang norak, mantan seniman yang pernah menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Pain selalu bersama Nagato yang mulai renta, seorang dukun voodoo dan paranormal. Sang _L__eader_, Yahiko yang jarang terlihat, memiliki pengawal bernama Madara yang kejam, dan Tobi yang kekanak-kanakan.

Hidan, sang vampir maniak yang mengaku dirinya religius, adalah yang paling sulit dikendalikan. Ia beberapa kali berganti pengawal karena ia sendiri menggigit dan menyerap darah para pengawalnya hingga tewas, sampai ia bertemu Konan dan merasa cocok dengan gadis itu. Namun, gadis itu memiliki takdir yang berbeda; ia adalah calon pengantin yang sesuai untuk Yahiko, menurut ramalan Nagato.

Patner baru Hidan yang menggantikan Konan adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh besar bernama Kakuzu. Memiliki banyak jahitan di kepala, ia seperti manusia yang rusak.

Hidan tak membiarkan keangkuhan dan harga dirinya terusik akan kehadiran Kakuzu sebagai pengawalnya yang baru. Malah, Hidan langsung tertawa keras ketika mendengar dari Deidara, profesi Kakuzu sebelum menjadi pengawal.

"Seorang _businessman,_"

Hidan tertawa hingga ingin menangis.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Lalu bagaimana caramu melindungiku? Dengan menyogok?!" Leceh Hidan.

Kakuzu tersenyum.

"Sekarang aku sudah meninggalkan profesi itu, resikonya terlalu besar," Jelas Kakuzu.

Itachi melipat tangannya, ia tak pernah kehilangan kewaspadaan.

"Bisnis apa yang kau jalankan?"

Kakuzu kembali tersenyum, menatap Itachi.

"Jual-beli organ tubuh,"

Jawabannya menghentikan tawa Hidan.

Sasori memicingkan mata.

"Bukan organ tubuh biasa. Aku menjual organ tubuh makhluk-makhluk superior seperti,... Vampir dan _werewolf _[2]_._"

Suasana menjadi senyap sejenak.

".. dan aku menangkap dan mengumpulkan organnya sendiri dengan ini," Kakuzu mengeluarkan sebilah _tanto_[3], pedang pendek khas para samurai dari balik pinggangnya.

"Kau mantan pemburu vampir?" Pain menatapnya lurus, curiga.

"Tidak,"

Lalu Kakuzu kembali menyeringai.

"Aku hanya tertarik pada uang,"

Semua vampir dan pengawal di langsung berpikir sama; tidak mudah bagi Hidan untuk memangsa pengawal barunya yang menakutkan ini. Justru, mungkin kali ini Hidan akan benar-benar terkendali di bawah pengawasan Kakuzu.

-o0o-

Asuma selalu melewati _Chinatown_ di akhir pekan sepulang bekerja, menuju peramal favoritnya yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap akhir pekan. Bukan untuk diramal, tapi untuk mengantarkan pesanan burger favorit peramal cantik itu, seorang dukun perempuan bernama Kurenai, yang sedikit aneh karena seleranya akan _junkfood._

_Oh ya, juga untuk mengambil sesuatu. _

"Kurenai," Asuma menyapa Kurenai yang sedang menyapu halaman kuil kecil tempat tinggalnya. Kurenai yang berambut hitam ikal, menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia bisa membeli _big mac_ sendiri namun burger yang dibeli Asuma selalu terasa istimewa.

"Masih hangat," ia menyerahkan sebungkus burger pesanan Kurenai.

"Yang itu, juga masih 'panas'," Kurenai menoleh ke arah altar patung dewa Ashura. Seorang remaja lelaki sedang membakar dupa dan mengheningkan cipta dengan khidmat. Remaja lelaki itu membelakanginya, Asuma tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi figurnya dengan rambut berkuncir dan jaket kulit hitam dekil itu sangat dikenalnya. Memancarkan kekuatan yang besar, namun sekaligus ramah pada saat yang sama.

"Shikamaru telah kembali," sahut Kurenai. "Ia baru saja datang,"

Asuma tersenyum senang. Tetapi ia menahan diri untuk tak segera memeluk muridnya yang lama mengembara itu.

"Sebelum kau terlalu senang karena Shika kembali, ada kabar buruk tentang Akatsuki," Kurenai memberikan sebuah gulungan kecil kepada Asuma. Akatsuki adalah organisasi vampir yang terkuat di kota ini. Alasan lain Asuma selalu mampir ke kuil Kurenai, karena ia memiliki akses untuk mendapatkan informasi terkini tentang vampir.

Asuma membuka gulungan itu, membaca isinya. Mengerutkan kening.

"Mereka memiliki anggota baru, rival lamaku."

-o0o-

Hidan terbangun terlalu awal.

Agak sulit untuk membiasakan diri dengan pengawal yang pernah memburu vampir, yang tinggal hanya di sebelah kamarnya. Bahkan, dengan satu pintu tambahan yang membuat kamarnya dan kamar Kakuzu berhubungan.

Dulu, Konan yang menghuni kamar itu.

Sekarang, Konan sudah berada di Rumah Agung, tempat Yahiko tinggal.

Hidan menggulingkan badannya di bantal-bantal ranjangnya yang nyaman.

Ada desiran ingin merasakan darah, yang setiap saat terus menerus menderanya. Hampir di setiap malam, hampir di setiap saat.

Ia tidak seperti Itachi yang kuat berhari-hari tak minum darah; atau Sasori yang cukup memangsa sebulan sekali. Pain? Dia spesies yang berbeda. Cukup berada di bawah cahaya bulan, Pain sudah bertenaga kembali.

Tampaknya hanya Hidan yang selalu haus. Salahkan Pain yang menggigitnya saat usianya masih dua puluhan, saat birahi dan hasrat manusiawi masih pada puncaknya. Ia memang bukan vampir keturunan murni.

Manusia yang paling dekat untuk dimangsa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu.

Hidan berdiri, melangkah menuju pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan kamar Kakuzu.

Kakuzu sedang berpakaian, ia masih berkaca saat mendengar Hidan masuk tanpa sungkan ke dalam kamar Kakuzu. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk melangkahi privasi orang di rumah ini, seolah ia yang berkuasa.

"Kau bangun terlalu awal, Hidan," Kakuzu mengancingkan kemejanya.

_Hidan?_

"Kurang ajar. Panggil aku 'tuan'!" Bentaknya.

Kakuzu mengenakan dasinya.

"Aku pengawalmu, bukan pesuruh," jawabnya dingin.

_Tapi, kalau itu keinginanmu, bolehlah..._

Dalam sekelebat mata, Hidan telah berada dekat sekali dengan Kakuzu, berdiri di belakangnya. Menyeringai, ia memperliatkan taringnya yang tampak siap menggigit.

"Kau buruk rupa, Kakuzu," Hidan menyeringai, menatap bayangan Kakuzu di depan kaca. "...tapi aku ingin tahu apakah darahmu enak?" desisnya berselera.

Kakuzu tersenyum.

"Aku cukup sehat dan tidak merokok. Tidak pernah sakit berat, darahku bersih dan murni," Jawab Kakuzu. "masalahnya,..."

Kakuzu menatap bayangan Hidan di cermin, tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau tak bisa memangsaku,"

Hidan langsung menghilang dari pandangan mata Kakuzu.

Kakuzu tahu kemana Hidan pergi. Ia telah biasa menggunakan insting dalam memburu vampir, dulu saat ia masih menjadi pemburu. Ia juga hapal kalau para vampir pasti menyerang dari belakang.

Kamarnya dipenuhi suara lengkingan tawa mengerikan Hidan, yang entah berada dimana. Sesekali bayangannya terlihat berkelebatan, antara nyata atau tidak.

Hidan sudah menantangnya bertarung. Kakuzu tahu, kalau memperlihatkan rasa takut, ia lebih pantas menjadi mangsa daripada pengawal. Deidara telah memberitahunya sejak awal kalau Hidan pasti akan mengujinya.

Kakuzu menuduk, berbarengan dengan itu ia mengeluarkan _tanto_-nya, lalu menusuk ke arah belakangnya. Intuisinya tentang vampir selalu tepat. Hidan pasti akan mengincar lehernya, maka ia akan menyerang dari belakang.

Hidan terperangah dengan tanto Kakuzu yang masih bersarung itu, menusuk ulu hatinya telak. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Kakuzu yang bisa membaca pergerakannya, dan belum sempat ia berpikir, Kakuzu sudah beregerak ke samping, menundukkan badannya, mengangkat badan Hidan dan membantingya ke lantai.

Di lantai, Kakuzu langsung menekan tanto bersarungnya ke leher Hidan.

_Dia kuat. _

Ada rasa bergairah yang muncul dalam benak Hidan.

Kakuzu mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Hidan.

"Aku akan mengambilkan kantong darah, Tuan. Tak perlu terburu-buru menyantapku. Atau kau mau memangsa? Kutemani,"

Hidan tersenyum menyeringai, merasa senang. Lidahnya keluar, membasahi bibir dan taringnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin merasakan darahmu sesekali, pengawal,"

Kakuzu membalas senyumannya.

"Boleh, Tuan. Kita masih punya waktu untuk saling mengenal,"

-o0o-

Shikamaru membalikkan badan. Dilihatnya Asuma menunggunya. Ia tahu Asuma yang datang ke kuil meskipun ia tak melihat ke belakang, karena langkah ritmis itu terasa begitu akrab.

"Guru," ia tersenyum menyapa.

"Dimana Chouji?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Pandangan matanya menerawang.

"Dia gagal,"

Asuma merasa suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Tak tahu harus merasa sedih atau senang. Muridnya yang lain, Chouji, yang sangat dekat dengan Shikamaru, tak berhasil kembali pulang.

_Jadi kau sendirian sekarang?_

"Maaf," akhirnya Asuma berkata.

Shikamaru menunduk.

"Tidak apa, guru. Ia memang tak sanggup," Shikamaru berbalik, mengangkat tas ranselnya yang dekil.

"Kau mendapatkan _el-Chupacabra_ [4]?"

Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Ya,"

Shikamaru mengeluarkan botol kecil seukuran jari kelingking dari balik saku celananya, berisi cairan merah pekat.

Asuma tersenyum bangga. Anak didiknya telah berhasil.

"Perburuan dimulai besok malam," langsung ke intinya, Asuma berkata.

Shikamaru mengangguk, merasa siap.

"Guru, sebelumnya ..."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menginap di apartemenmu?"

_Oh ya, kau memang sendirian sekarang. Kau sudah tak punya tempat untuk pulang.__Chouji sudah pergi. _

"Silahkan,"

-o0o-

Hidan menyerap darah lelaki itu sepuasnya.

Di dalam sebuah kamar hotel prostitusi, yang ia masuki secara acak, yang biasa dilakukannya bila tak ingin terlalu susah menemukan mangsa. Kakuzu hanya menonton sambil membisu.

Tubuh itu langsung ia geletakkan begitu saja, yang kini seperti boneka pucat dengan mata membeliak ketakutan. Kakuzu mengeluarkan tantonya, menggoreskan tantonya di leher mayat, menyamarkan bekas taring Hidan di leher lelaki itu. Lalu mengatur mayatnya sedemikian rupa agar tampak seperti korban pembunuhan yang digorok lehernya.

"Kadang Konan memutilasinya untuk menghilangkan jejak. Kau juga, cobalah lebih kreatif sedikit," Sahut Hidan. _Konan pintar sekali melakukannya karena ia mantan paramedis. _

"Oh, ternyata wanita itu kejam juga," Kakuzu berkomentar pendek.

_Tipemu seorang sadomasokis, eh, Hidan? _

"Ini sudah korban kelima dan yang kau lakukan selalu sama, Kakuzu. Kota ini bisa gempar karena mengira seorang pembunuh serial telah muncul. Kau membosankan,"

Kakuzu menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

Bukan pembunuh serial sebenarnya, hanya Kakuzu yang membersihkan para korban Hidan dengan cara yang sama. Ia hanya menambah luka sayatan di arteri di atas dua lubang bekas taring Hidan, lalu mengatur korbannya sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak tenggelam dalam kubangan darah. Hidan tidak menyerap semua, ia takkan kuat; hasrat menghisap darah itu lebih disebabkan nafsu memangsanya yang kuat.

Membereskan mayat seperti ini termasuk dalam deskripsi pekerjaan seorang pengawal. Karena itu para vampir tak bisa sembarangan memilih orang.

"Aku hanya rapi dan teratur," jawab Kakuzu.

_Dan mulutmu itu, selalu menghina orang, ya? _

Hidan bersantai sejenak di tempat tidur kamar itu. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya pada Kakuzu.

"Bibirmu itu,... apa yang terjadi?"

Kakuzu berhenti.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?"

Aura gelapnya kembali menguar.

"Kau harus menjawab, karena aku tuanmu," Hidan membalas angkuh.

Kakuzu membersihkan tantonya, melangkah mendekati Hidan di tempat tidur.

Hidan berjengit risih.

"Kau harus menyentuhnya dulu untuk memahami kalau ini _parah_," Kakuzu menyorongkan mukanya.

Hidan mengerutkan kening.

Jahitan itu berbentuk vertikal memanjang dari bibir kanan dan kirinya seolah-olah bibir itu pernah robek dengan parah di masa lalu. _Keloid _[5]-nya sedikit menonjol diantara kulit, sepertinya tak mungkin dihilangkan dengan cara apapun.

"Sentuhlah, Tuan." Suara Kakuzu sekali lagi menekan.

Hidan merasa pertanyaannnya telah membuat Kakuzu marah.

Tetapi rasa penasarannya lebih kuat.

Ia menyentuhnya.

Permukaan jahitan itu ternyata sangat halus, tak seseram kelihatannya.

_Dengan ini, kau harus menjadi orang yang peduli, Tuan. _

_Peduli akan rasa sakitku. _

Aura gelap itu mereda sedikit. Sinar mata Kakuzu sedikit melembut.

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya, pelan, memainkan lidahnya di jari Hidan yang menyentuh luka di bibirnya, mencengkram tangan Hidan agar tetap berada di sana.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat.

Semakin dekat...

"Berhenti, Kakuzu." Sahut Hidan tegas.

Kakuzu menarik tangannya, pelan.

"Meskipun aku tak bisa menyukai perempuan, aku bukan _seperti itu,_"

Hidan membuka jendela, dan beranjak pergi.

Kakuzu hanya bisa menatap tuannya menghilang di kejauhan.

-o0o-

Asuma bangun lebih pagi hari ini. Karena ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Kehadiran seseorang yang pernah ia rindukan, meskipun tak mungkin orang itu menganggapnya lebih dari seorang guru.

Ia melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

Shikamaru masih tertidur di sofa.

Rambunya tergerai, bertelanjang dada.

Asuma menyentuh pelan keningnya, turun ke telinga pemuda itu, menyngkirkan sebagian rambutnya yang legam, yang menurutnya indah.

_Kau tahu kalau selama ini aku merindukanmu?_

"Guru," Shikamaru membuka matanya setengah, berkata lirih.

Asuma tak menjawab.

"Chouji sudah pergi. Aku belum terbiasa,"

Kata-katanya pendek namun sarat makna. Menjelaskan sekaligus menolak.

_Karena kau jauh lebih tua. Mau tak mau, aku harus menghormatimu. _

Asuma tersenyum ringan.

_Shikamaru Nara, kau tak berubah. _

"Santai saja, Shika. Kamarku tak pernah terkunci,"

Ia melangkah ke dapur, berniat menyiapkan sarapan sambil menyalakan sigaret untuk membuka paginya. Ia lemparkan kotaknya ke sofa, dimana Shikamaru langsung bangkit mengambilnya.

Shikamaru mengikutinya ke dapur, Asuma sedang menyeduh kopi.

Ia mendekati gurunya, dengan sebatang rokok di bibir.

Menyalakannya dengan menempelkannya pada rokok Asuma.

Lalu menghembuskannya acuh.

Shikamaru menyandar ke meja dapur. Sementara Asuma menyalakan kompor listrik dan mulai menyiapkan omelet.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam diam, dalam pikiran masing-masing.

_Kita sudah kehilangan semuanya._

_Kita hanya tinggal saling memiliki. _

-o0o-

Hidan duduk menyepi di lantai teratas katedral Jashin. Menatap pemandangan kota di tengah malam yang sepi, saat semua orang sedang terlelap.

Itu adalah tempatnya untuk menyepi, saat pikirannya galau.

Bukan hanya merindukan Konan, tapi juga merasa jengah.

Kakuzu, pria itu.

Masa lalunya mengusik simpatinya, tapi di saat yang sama, dia...

"Kau berada disini, tuan." Suara Kakuzu sudah terdengar di belakangnya.

Ia tahu Kakuzu akan menyusulnya. Kadangkala aturan pengawalan ini terasa mengganggu privasinya. Karena itu, Hidan tak menoleh.

"Tinggalkan aku," sahutnya.

Kakuzu malah mendekat.

"Kau tahu, Puerto Rico tak seramai ini di kala malam,"

Hidan mendengus, tak berminat mendengarkan.

"Malam yang mirip seperti ini saat itu. Bulan sabit dan langit tak berawan..." pandangan Kakuzu menerawang langit malam, ia mulai bercerita.

"Mereka mengikat mulutku dengan tali tajam,"

Hidan mengernyit.

"..selama berhari-hari hingga meningalkan bekas luka melintang di bibirku. Juga leher, tangan dan kakiku. Lalu mereka mulai mengulitiku hidup-hidup, satu bagian-satu bagian..."

Kakuzu mulai membuka kemejanya, memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya yang juga penuh bekas jahitan.

"Mereka melakukannya sambil bernyanyi, seperti menyiapkan makan malam lezat..." Suara Kakuzu terdengar pedih.

Hidan telanjur mendengar. Mendengar ceritanya seperti mrasakan mimpi buruk. Tak heran aura Kakuzu begitu gelap. Hidan berusaha tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. Tetapi peluh menetes pelan di keningnya.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Sekte kanibal terkejam di Chile. Aku sedang memburu darah _el-Chupacabra_ untuk kujual. Tetapi aku bertemu seorang pemburu vampir yang mencari barang yang sama, dan ia mengalahkanku. Lalu ia menjebakku di tengah sekte kanibal yang melindungi _el-Chupacabra_. Mereka menyiksaku dengan kekejaman yang tak pernah terbayangkan," Ada nada kebencian dan getir dalam suara Kakuzu. Sekaligus dendam.

"..tetapi aku berhasil lolos dan hidup,"

Ia memberikan jeda untuk Hidan beristirahat.

"Seorang dokter berbaik hati menolongku, ia melakukan transplantasi kulit dengan peralatan medis seadanya. Dan ia berhasil. Meskipun aku harus merasakan sakitnya selama berminggu-minggu,... yang membuatku..."

Ia berhenti.

_Yang membuatku tak ingin menyentuh perempuan lagi selamanya. _

Pikiran Kakuzu melayang pada malam itu, dimana para wanita kanibal itu menyiapkan hidangan perjamuan mereka dengan pisau-pisau yang meyayat tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Tanpa rasa kasihan

Hidan menunggu.

"Yang membuatmu apa?"

Kakuzu tersenyum.

"... memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari bisnis dan menjadi pengawal vampir,"

Hidan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana kisahmu menjadi seorang vampir, Tuan?

Hidan tersenyum.

"Aku bukan keturunan darah murni seperti Leader atau Pain. Aku pernah menjadi manusia,"

"Seperti tuan Itachi?"

"Ya. Pain yang menggigitku saat bulan purnama. Kau tahu? Tidak semua manusia bisa menjadi vampir. Butuh silsilah keturunan khusus, termasuk waktu kelahiran dan kondisi tubuh yang tepat. Dan orang terpilih sepertiku sangat jarang. Setelah aku menjadi vampir, Nagato memberitahuku kalau aku memang manusia yang dipilih."

Kakuzu mendengarkan.

"Sekali kau terfeksi virus T [6], kekebalan tubuhmu akan meningkat, juga kemampuan fisik, dan kau hidup dengan umur panjang tanpa terlihat menua. Sebagai bayarannya, kulitmu akan sangat sensitif pada sinar matahari, kemampuan reproduksimu juga hilang, dan sebagian nalar dan emosimu juga menumpul."

"Karena itu kau tak suka perempuan," Kakuzu teringat kalau di hotel prostitusi itu Hidan masuk ke kamar salah satu gigolo.

Hidan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jangan salah sangka, Kakuzu, aku bukan _gay_! Aku hanya tak bisa bersama perempuan," lalu ia menatap Kakuzu dengan pandangan menghina.

"Aku normal. Tidak seperti _kau_!"

Kakuzu hanya diam.

"Kasihan kau, Tuan," sahutnya prihatin.

Hidan mengrenyitkan kening.

"...kau pasti merasakan dahaga setiap waktu,"

Kakuzu menatap Hidan dengan pandangan aneh.

_Sialan. Kau pandai bicara, Kakuzu. _

"Tidak, idiot," Hidan berdiri, berusaha menutupi kenyataan.

"Tidak selama aku bisa mencicipi darah segar, "

Kakuzu mengenakan kemejanya kembali, tersenyum. Mengetahui kalau Hidan berbohong. Para vampir pintar mengalihkan kerinduan mereka akan hasrat manusiawi, dan Hidan pasti memiliki pola yang sama.

Hidan melangkah meninggalkan Kakuzu sambil bertanya:

"Pemburu vampir yang mengalahkanmu itu... siapa namanya?"

"Seorang pria bernama Asuma Sarutobi,"

Hidan tertawa lagi. Ia mengenal Asuma, musuh besarnya.

"Musuh kita sama tapi aku tak pernah membiarkannya menyentuhku!"

Kakuzu hanya diam.

_Benarkah begitu, Tuan?_

"Aku lebih hebat darimu, Kakuzu. Jadi, patuhlah,"

"_As you wish, master,_ [7]" Kakuzu tersenyum merendah.

-o0o-

Hidan kembali tebangun. Gelisah.

Bayangan Konan memasuki mimpinya, menggodanya.

Padahal ia tak pernah merasakan hasrat seintens itu sejak menjadi vampir.

Apa karena Konan gadis yang terpilih?

Ia ingin menemuinya.

Dikenakanannya jubahnya, dan ia melompat pergi lewat jendela kamarnya, di waktu terlarang bagi vampir untuk bepergian. Saat itu pukul tiga pagi menjelang fajar.

Menuju Rumah Agung.

Tanpa Kakuzu.

-o0o-

Kurenai memejamkan matanya, bermeditasi di depan cermin, air dan sesajen. Ia membuka matanya. Ia telah mendapatkan sesuatu.

Diambilnya telepon gelanggam yang memang sengaja diletakkan di sebelahnya.

Ia menelepon sebuah nomor, seperti biasanya. Satu kali nada panggil, dan sebuah suara menjawab di seberang.

"Asuma? Ada pergerakan."

Di suatu tempat, di atas sebuah gedung tinggi, Asuma mendengarkan Kurenai lewat ponselnya, sambil menatap Shikamaru yang merokok santai di belakangnya.

"Kita berburu,"

-o0o-

Hidan menoleh ke belakang diantara kecepatan larinya yang seperti terbang.

_Sial. Mereka mengikutiku._

_Onmyouji perempuan musuh Nagato itu yang pasti memberitahu mereka. _

Sosok itu semakin mendekati Hidan, sosok yang dikenalnya. Asuma Sarutobi, sang pemburu vampir, lelaki berjenggot yang getol memburunya.

Asuma berhenti, mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berwarna perak. Ia menembak.

Mudah bagi Hidan untuk menghindari peluru-peluru itu. Ia berhenti dan menghadapi Asuma.

"Lama tak bertemu, aku mulai merindukanmu, Asuma!" ia tertawa manik.

"Kali ini kau pasti berakhir," Asuma mengeluarkan pisau pendek berlumur air suci, senjata andalannya. Ia menyerang duluan.

Hidan menangkis dengan tangan kanannya, sebuah sabit besar telah muncul di punggung tangannya, memanjang antara pergelangan tangan hingga siku. Merekah keluar diantara daging dan kulit, senjata andalan Hidan yang sudah menyatu dengan tubuh. Ia menebas erut Asuma dengan tangan kiri, dimana disana juga telah muncul sabit yang sama.

Asuma menangkis.

"Kau sudah menua, Asuma! Kekuatanmu sudah jauh menurun!" Hidan menyabet dari bawah ke atas, Asuma mundur ke belakang menghindar, dan saat itu Hidan menendang telah ulu hatinya, membuat Asuma terpental.

Hidan melompat siap menghujamkan sabitnya ke jantung Asuma, saat insting vampirnya memperingatkan ancaman dari belakang.

Dua anak panah itu telah ditembakkan, meluncur.

Hidan menangkap keduanya. Ketika ia bisa menghindari peluru, maka panah hanyalah mainan baginya. Siapa pemanah yang dengan kurang ajar menyerangnya dari belakang?

Hidan melihat kilatan benang di belakang anak panah itu.

Sang Pemanah telah melompat mendekat, mengikuti benangnya, memainkannya sedikit, sehingga benang halus itu melilit pergelangan tangan Hidan.

_A-apa?_

Tubuh Hidan tiba-tiba kehilangan tenaga, darahnya seperti terserap habis, diserap oleh benang-benang halus itu. Darah yang entah darimana, menetes terus menerus dari benang yang melintang, yang ujungnya ditarik dan dikendalikan oleh sang Pemanah.

"Siapa kau?!" Hidan berteriak. Ia tak pernah bertemu pemburu ini sebelumnya. Auranya begitu kuat dan muda, beda dengan Asuma.

Pemuda itu mungkin baru pertengahan duapuluh, berambut hitam yang diikat rapi di atas kepala. Berjaket kulit dengan _crossbow_ [8] tersampir di punggungnya, kedua tangannya yang bersarung tangan hitam membentang, menarik benang-benang yang melilit tangan Hidan.

"Shikamaru Nara, pemburu vampir,"

Tenaganya terus terserap habis.

_Benang apa ini? Mengapa darahku seperti terserap? _

Hidan melihat darah yang menetes terus menerus dari benang. Benang itu menyerap daranya.

"Benang itu suda diolesi darah _el-Chupacabra_," Shikamaru berkata dingin.

_El-Chupacabra?_

"Kau pasti tak tahu. Dia adalah musuh besar _Leader_-mu, Yahiko. Ketika menyentuh vampir, darah _el-C__h__upacabra_ akan menyerap darahmu hingga habis. Kau sudah berakhir!"

Hidan meringis, penuh dendam.

"Guru Asuma, pasak jantungnya!" perintah Shikamaru dingin.

Ada rasa sesal terlintas dalam pikirannya, mengapa ia keluar tak bersama Kakuzu.

Dan benang-benang itu terputus bersama sosok Kakuzu yang melompat turun di depannya bersama_ tanto _pendeknya. Satu tangannya menangkap tubuh Hidan yang terhuyung, sedang satu tangan yang lain menghunus _tanto._

Asuma terkesiap, sosok itu pernah dikenalnya dulu. Seseorang yang ia kira telah mati di masa lalunya.

Kakuzu hanya menatap Asuma. Tahu apa yang dipikirkan Asuma.

"Bawa ia pergi, Kakuzu. Dua orang ini serahkan padaku," satu suara yang lain terdengar.

Tempat sekitar itu langsung dipenuhi kegelapan, membuat Asuma segera menebarkan air suci di sekitar tempatnya dan tempat Shikamaru berdiri. Bulan sabit di langit tiba-tiba berubah merah.

Vampir lain telah muncul. Vampir dengan kekuatan ilusi mimpi buruk, yang matanya memerah bersinar, dengan tomoe berputar menakutkan.

"Shika, jangan menatap matanya!" teriak Asuma.

Shikamaru telanjur menatapya, dan sudah terlambat. Tubuhnya langsung kaku menegang, terperangkap hipnotis Itachi.

-o0o-

Kakuzu memapah Hidan yang sekarat, berusaha membawanya kembali ke rumah Akatsuki. Namun rasaya terlalu lambat. Kakuzu langsung menggendongnya di punggung.

"Berhenti, Kakuzu," rintih Hidan lemah.

Kakuzu berhenti, menurunkan tubuh Hidan di sebuah gang sepi.

Tubuh Hidan mulai mendingin.

-o0o-

Asuma menembakkan api halogen ke angkasa, sinyal kalau ia meminta bantuan. Itachi terlau kuat untuk dihadapi sendirian, terutama ia diikuti Kisame. Asuma dan Shikamaru masih terlindung dari karena tumpahan air suci yang sempat ditebarkan Asuma saat ilusi itu menyebar. Tetapi Shikamaru telanjur terkena.

Terlindung dengan air suci tak banyak berguna, karena Kisame yang manusia, pengawal Itachi, akan langsung menyerangnya dengan pisau jagal besar. Dan yang bisa menghadapi Itachi hanyalah satu pasangan pemburu vampir yang lain, yang memiliki _tomoe_ yang sama di matanya...

"Butuh bantuan, Asuma?"

Seorang lelaki berambut perak muncul, rekan lama Asuma, sesama pemburu vampir. Ia sudah mengenakan kacamata hitam sebagai pelindung dari mata merah Itachi. Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda seusia Shikamaru berdiri, menghunus pedang katana panjang, dengan mata semerah Itachi yang berkilap penuh dendam. Kakashi Hatake dan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Bawa Shika ke tempat Kurenai, biar aku dan Sasuke yang menghadapinya,"

Asuma mengangguk.

-o0o-

Kakuzu meletakkan tubuh Hidan di tanah. Tubuhnya sedingin es, ia sekarat.

Hidan masih menatap angkuh pada Kakuzu. Berusaha menepis kenyataan kalau ia di ambang kematian. Kakuzu berusaha tenang, meskipun kecemasan terlihat di matanya.

"Bertahanlah, Tuan..."

_Tubuhmu telah dingin. Darah el-Chupacabra itu melukaimu amat parah. _

"Kakuzu..." Hidan mendesis pelan. Bibirnya telah membiru.

"Ya, tuan?" Kakuzu mendekatkan kepalanya.

"Aku butuh darah,"

Kakuzu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Tak mungkin ia meninggalkannya untuk mencarikan seorang manusia. Masih terlalu dini menjelang fajar. Hidan butuh darah segar segera. Atau ia mati.

Kakuzu menyandarkan Hidan di tembok gang. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

Setidaknya sekali saja, ia ingin membuktikan sesuatu.

Kalau bukan hanya untuk uang ia bersedia mengorbankan segalanya.

Tapi juga untuk sesuatu yang lain, yang terus ia cari selama ini, dan barusaja ia temukan.

Kakuzu mengeluakan tanto-nya.

-o0o-

"Siapa vampir itu, guru?" Shikamaru berkata menahan sakit.

"Itachi Uchiha, dia baru muncul dua tahun lalu, Sasori yang menggigitnya," Jelas Asuma. "Kau masih mengembara saat itu, jadi kau tak tahu,"

"Sekujur tubuhku seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau tajam. "

"Itu ilusi yang dilancarkan Itachi. Kau harus terus terjaga, Shikamaru. Sekali kau kehilangan kesadaran, kau akan terperangkap dalam dunia Tsukuyomi selamanya,"

Shikamaru mengerang pelan.

"Menyebalkan..."

-o0o-

Kakuzu menempelkan _tanto_-nya di lehernya sendiri, lalu menyayat dengan gerakan pelan. Darah segar mengucur di lehernya, membasahi kemejanya yang putih.

"Silahkan, tuan..."

Hidan justru tertawa lemah. Tak segera menyambut darah merah itu, meskipun aromanya terasa begitu menyegarkan, membangkitkannya dari ancaman maut.

"Kau bisa mati, Kakuzu,"

Kakuzu menatap kedua mata tuannya, lurus dan mantap.

"Aku hanya seorang pengawal,"

_Tanto_ itu terjatuh, sedikit berlumuran darah di satu sisinya yang tajam.

Kedua tangannya meraih memeluk Hidan. Menempelkan kepala Hidan dekat dengan arteri lehernya yang terluka. Memaksanya untuk merasakan cairan kehidupan itu

Darah segar membuat liur Hidan menetes, ragu ia menjulurkan lidah, wangi darah itu begitu menyegarkan, ...

Ia tak tahan lagi.

Dipagutnya luka itu.

Disesapnya leher Kakuzu bersama darah yang mengalir deras menuju nadinya, membeikan sel-selnya nyawa kembali. Nafasnya tersengal terputus-putus. Ia tak ingin melewatkan setetes pun.

Kedua tangannya ikut melingkari punggung Kakuzu, memeluk erat, tak ingin melepaskan, tak mau Kakuzu menjauh.

Kakuzu memejamkan mata, menikmatinya.

Tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin.

"Aku butuh lebih," bisik Hidan pelan di telinganya. Mulutnya telah berlumuran darah. Bahkan dalam dahaganya itu, ia meminta ijin.

"Habiskan saja, Tuan," Kakuzu tersenyum damai.

Dan Hidan kembali menggigit luka itu. Lebih dalam.

Diiringi suara erangan pelan Kakuzu, yang mengundang pertanyaan...

... apakah rasa sakit atau kepuasan yang dirasakannya?

_Aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari. _

_Matipun, aku tak keberatan._

-o0o-

Asuma menggenggam tangan Shikamaru. Yang kini terbaring mengerang kesakitan. Kurenai, duduk khidmat tak jauh dari mereka, merapalkan mantra penyembuhan.

"A-aku lelah, guru," Shikamaru menatap gurunya, nanar.

Asuma menggenggam tangan Sikamaru lebih kencang.

"Kau harus tetap terjaga. Sampai Kurenai selesai melepaskan ilusi itu,"

"Rasanya sakit sekali,"

"Kau harus bertahan. Ilusi itu menyerang seluruh inderamu,"

Kurenai meraba bahu Asuma.

"Aku harus meminta cakramu,"

Asuma tahu apa yang Kurenai maksudkan. Kurenai akan mengambil sebagian energinya untuk disaluran kepada Shikamaru. Tambahan energi itu akan membuat Shika kuat sementara waktu dalam menahan siksaan Tsukuyomi, hingga Kurenai bisa mengenyahkan pengaruhnya.

Asuma mengangguk mantap.

"Lakukan, Kurenai,"

-o0o-

Hidan menyeka mulutnya yang berlumuran darah.

Ganti kini tubuh Kakuzu yang mendingin. Hidan merasakannya masih dalam pelukan Kakuzu. Kakuzu telah kehilangan banyak darah.

"Bagus, Tuan," Sahut Kakuzu.

Hidan melepaskan pelukan Kakuzu, menggenggam tangannya yang sedingin es. Matanya menatap cemas. Bibir Kakuzu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku akan mati. Jangan sesali kematianku," desisnya lemah.

"Hentikan, jangan bercanda, Kakuzu," Hidan berkata getir.

"Aku tak keberatan mati untukmu," ia berbisik, menatap mata hijau Hidan yang jernih, dengan tatapan penuh makna. Seolah mengagumi keindahannya untuk yang terakhir.

Genggaman tangannya melemah. Tubuhnya terkulai.

Ia tak bergerak lagi.

"Kakuzu?" Hidan memanggil.

Kakuzu diam tak bergerak.

"Buka matamu, idiot,.." Hidan memohon.

_Darahmu begitu lezat. Darahmu telah menyelamatkanku._

"Dasar bodoh,.." Ia memaki.

Tak ada air mata yang menetes untuk pengawalnya yang setia meskipun ia menginginkanya. Akibat virus T terkutuk itu.

Ia ingin menangis untuk kepergian Kakuzu. Tapi tak bisa.

Ia ingin mencintai, tapi tak bisa.

Ia merindukan Konan dan ingin Kakuzu kembali, tapi tak bisa.

Tiba tiba hidup menjadi vampir terasa memuakkan.

Hidan melolong keras, melampiaskan kepedihannya.

-o0o-

Asuma melangkah gontai, satu tangannya bersandar ke dinding koridor apartemennya. Di luar, matahari telah berada di atas kepala.

Ia meninggalkan Shikamaru di kuil Kurenai. Shikamaru telah berhasil dilepaskan dai pengaruh Tsukuyomi Itachi, tapi cakranya terserap habis. Ia harus istirahat setidaknya dua hari.

Demikian juga Asuma. Kurenai telah menyalurkan sebagian cakranya ke tubuh Shikamaru, energinya terserap hingga tubuhnya menginginkan pemulihan. Setelah malam yang melelahkan, yang ia inginkan hanya tidur di kamarnya yang nyaman.

Asuma membuka pintu apartemen, menyalakan rokok pertama yang ia hisap hari itu. Ia membuka pintu.

Ruangan apartemennya begitu gelap. Ada yang menutup semua tirai.

Asuma merasa aneh.

Sesuatu terjadi di apartemennya.

_Tidak mungkin seorang vampir menyerangnya di siang bolong..._

Hidan muncul di depannya.

Tak seperti biasanya, ia tak memperdengarkan tawa maniaknya. Justru menatap Asuma dengan kepedihan mendalam. Bercampur dendam.

Para vampir hanya bisa mendendam dan memangsa. Hanya itu emosi yang tersisa.

"Aku menginginkan kematianmu," Desis Hidan penuh dendam.

Asuma tersenyum.

_Apakah ini saatnya?_

"Meskipun aku mati, pemburu yang lain akan mencarimu,"

_Shikamaru akan meneruskan langkahku. _

Hidan mengeluarkan sabit tajamnya dari lengannya.

"Asuma Sarutobi, bersiaplah untuk dihukum!"

Ia berteriak dan menyerang.

-o0o-

Shikamaru membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Langit-langit kamar dalam kuil milik Kurenai yang pertama kali ia lihat. Ia duduk pelan-pelan, seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu karena serangan ilusi Itachi. Ia tak pernah menghadapi lawan seperti Itachi sebelumnya, rasanya pemulihan akibat serangan itu telah membuatnya tidur panjang.

Ia bangkit dan keluar dari kamar pelan-pelan. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

Ada keramaian di luar, orang-orang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu di depan altar tempat patung dewa Ashura. Hal itu memancing rasa ingin tahu Shikamaru, yang ikut melangkah pelan keluar.

Ia heran melihat Kakashi dan Sasuke berada diantara kumpulan orang itu. Juga Kurenai, yang terduduk lesu di kursi tak jauh dari kerumunan, ditemani Sakura, salah satu pemburu vampir wanita yang dikenalnya. Shikamaru baru menyadari kalau kerumunan itu terdiri dari para pemburu vampir. Bahkan Tsunade, sang komandan tertinggi juga berada disitu. Bukan hanya itu, kepolisian dan FBI yang menangani kejahatan khusus juga berada disitu.

_Apa yang terjadi? _

"Shikamaru, jangan mendekat!" Sasuke yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru, yang telah mendesak masuk ke kerumunan.

Kakashi langsung memeluknya, menutupi Shika dari pemandangan mengerikan, yang menjadi alasan berkerumunnya orang-orang itu.

Tetapi Shikamaru telah melihatnya. Ia tak mungkin salah mengenal. Itu Asuma. Gurunya, satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengannya,...

Kepala Asuma yang terpenggal, diletakkan di depan altar patung dewa Ashura. Darahnya masih tampak lengket, belum mengering sepenuhnya, dan lalat mulai mengerumuninya.

Shikamaru merasa dunianya terbalik.

Lututnya melemah, tubuhnya terhuyung dalam dekapan Kakashi, jantungnya terasa berhenti. Diikuti rasa sakit tak terkira yang membuat airmatanya mengalir deras.

"Tidak!"

Ia meronta, menjerit, lalu merintih pedih, tak ingin percaya.

Itu Asuma.

Yang selalu peduli padanya sepenuh hati...

-o0o-

Sasori telah menyiapkan upacara kematian yang terhormat untuk Kakuzu. Meskpun hanya dihadiri para vampir, termasuk _Leader_. Juga Konan yang tak dilirik oleh Hidan sama sekali. Konan hanya melempar pandangan simpati, tanpa berusaha berinteraksi lebih dekat.

Hidan sempat mengharap gigitannya akan menularkan virus T pada tubuh Kakuzu yang membuatnya hidup kembali. Tetapi Kakuzu tak bangun hingga duapuluh empat jam. Berarti Kakuzu gagal, atau Hidan yang gagal. Tubuh Kakuzu tak cocok. Atau Hidan yang bukan keturunan darah vampir murni, belum mampu mentransfer virus itu ke tubuh orang lain.

Semuanya pergi, satu demi satu. Hanya Hidan yang tinggal.

Ia berdiri di depan nisan Kakuzu.

Tersenyum getir, ia berkata.

"Aku sudah membalaskan dendammu pada Asuma," katanya,"kupenggal kepalanya dengan sabitku, tapi aku tak berminat pada darahnya. Terlalu kotor..."

Hida menerawang, pikirannya melayang jauh.

_Darahmu benar-benar enak..._

Ia menarik nafas, sedikit berdeguk.

Seharusnya ia menangis, tapi ia sudah tak bisa.

'_Kasihan kau tuan. Kau pasti merasakan dahaga setiap waktu...__'_

Teringat kata-kata Kakuzu, Hidan merasa pedih.

Kehidupan vampir ini tak lagi terasa menyenangkan.

"_Farewell_[9]_, _Kakuzu," Hidan melemparkan bunga mawar terakhir. Melangkah meninggalkan pemakaman.

Ketika ia berbalik, ia merasakan seseorang teah menunggunya. Dengan hawa dendam kesumat yang membara, yang terasa begitu kuat. Ia pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Dan ia tahu, untuk apa orang itu datang. Hidan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau menungguku," tantang Hidan.

Shikamaru keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik pohon. Ada panah dan busur silang di punggungnya. Kedua pasang tangannya yang bersarung tangan siap memilinkan benang kematian untuk Hidan.

Ia datang untuk membalas dendam.

"Aku datang menuntut pembayaran atas perbuatanmu," Shikamaru berkata, "...untuk kematian guruku!"

Hidan tertawa manik.

_Akhirnya! Inilah yang kuinginkan..._

"Maju kau, manusia!"

Shikamaru maju menyerang, kali ini ia menjamin takkan gagal...

-o0o-

Keesokan paginya, Pain menatap kosong pemandangan di kasil rumah besarnya, yang ditinggali para vampir. Telah begitu lama rumah besar itu menjadi tempat perlindungan vampir, meskipun tak selalu aman.

Dan pemandangan mengerikan semacam itu telah lama berkali-kali ia saksikan, bahkan sejak jaman dulu kala.

Mayat Vampir yang dipasak jantungnya dengan kayu mahoni. Yang diletakkan begitu saja di depan pagar besi besar rumahnya, pagi itu. Telah setengah terbakar matahari hingga tinggal rangka hitam tak berbentuk.

Pain tahu, itu Hidan.

Seseorang membunuhnya untuk membalas dendam kematian seorang pemburu.

Hidan memang,... ingin berhenti menjadi vampir. Karena itu ia menjadi lemah. Karena itu ia selalu dahaga tak tam mampu mengontrol nafsunya. Kematian di tangan pemburu vampir tampa terhormat, mungkin lebih baik baginya.

Tapi rantai regenerasi akan terus berlanjut.

Sebagaimana penerus para pemburu vampir yang muda dan kuat akan terus bermunculan, seperti Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Juga pada vampir,...

Peperangan itu takkan pernah berakhir.

-o0o-

Hujan turun dengan deras di malam ketiga setelah serentetan pembunuhan balas dendam itu. Di sebuah pemakaman sepi, di makam dengan nisan bertuliskan nama seorang _latino_ buruk rupa, sesuatu telah terjadi.

Tanah makam itu bergerak.

Sebuah tangan menggapai, muncul dari permukaan tanah. Mengais-ngais berusaha membebaskan diri dari timbunan tanah, dintara kilatan halilintar dan guyuran hujan yang membuat tanah lembek dan basah.

Sosok seseorang yang kotor, buruk rupa dan menakutkan, telah bangkit dari kubur. Hujan mengguyur deras tubuhnya.

Virus T itu telah menyatu dengan tubuhnya, dalam reaksi yang sangat lambat, yang mungkin bahkan tak direncanakan oleh penularnya sendiri, atau dapat diduga oleh siapapun.

Virus T itu telah berpindah, mulai menjalin komunikasi dengan tubuhnya, juga memberitahukan kalau pemilik aslinya telah tiada.

Hidan berada dalam tubuhnya kini. Juga dahaganya, dan kesepiannya.

'_Sebagai bayarannya, kulitmu akan sangat sensitif pada sinar matahari, ... sebagian nalar dan emosimu juga menumpul...__'_

Kakuzu melolong keras, tak mampu menangis.

Malam-malam dahaganya sebagai vampir baru dimulai...

_FIN_

* * *

_**Glossary**_

[1] _Latino :_ Orang berdarah latin. Ditandai dengan hidung mancung, rambut hitam dan kulit coklat eksotis.

[2] _werewolf:_ manusia serigala

[3] _tanto_: pedang pendek tradisional para samurai jepang. Biasa diselipkan di pinggang sebagai senjata untuk jarak dekat atau alat harakiri (bunuh diri).

[4] _El-Chupacabra:_ sebutan untuk makhluk misterius penghisap darah di daerah Puerto Rico dan sepanjang wilayah Amerika latin.

[5] _Keloid:_ gumpalann daging yang muncul di atas luka yang sudah sembuh. Biasanya berwarna lebih gelap dari kulit.

[6] Virus T: T adalah kepanjangan dari _Telomere_, yaitu bagian dari DNA yang bertanggungjawab untuk proses regenerasi sel. Virus ini menyerang _telomere_ dan mengubah struktur DNA manusia secara total, mengakibatkan perubahan acak pada faal tubuh, pola kepibadian, dan kemampuan regenerasi sel yang luar biasa. Pada kebanyakan kasus, pengidap virus T menjadi seorang vampir (ini adalah definisi bebas Author yang terinspirasi dari manga Gunnm).

[7] _As you wish_: sesukamulah, terserah anda.

[8] _crossbow:_ busur silang, dimana busur dipasang secara horisontal di atas sebuah batang, tempat untuk menarik tali busur. Senjata tradisional dari wilayah Mediterania, Eropa lama.

[9] _Farewell:_ selamat jalan.

* * *

_**Note from Author:**_

Arrgh, dan jadilah saya menulis BL gara-gara challenge Shindanmaker dari Dante Machione. _However, mission accomplished!_ Aku berhasil, hahahaha (ketawa gila)!

Dante Machione, bagaimana pendapatmu? Saya bisa menulis Shonen-ai, kan?! Fhiuh... (ngelap keringat), menulis ini draf aslinya saya edit samai 3 kali, semoga nggak ada_ mistypo_. Oh ya, fic ini juga digunakan untuk melunasi challenge _Go Away_-nya ARaRanCha di Infantrum dan BiWeekly Prompt #2 dari Asha D. Aku tunggu review kalian bertiga!

Author merasakan godaan kuat untuk membuat sekuel, tetapi tagihan fic lain masih banyak. Jadi aku menahan diri, selain workload juga lagi tinggi-tingginya nih _. Bagaimana menurut reader? Dante, Cha, Asha?

**So... read and then give your review, flame also welcome!**

Regards,

Kai


End file.
